Destiny
by Tracy Space Cowgirl
Summary: K/I- an alternate take on "Interruptus"
1. The Dreams

Destiny   
by Tracy (biancaheart@yahoo.com) 

Rating: PG13 

Category: I/? (to be disclosed later ) 

Spoilers: Up to "The Wedding" aka "To Have and to Hold" 

Summary: Isabel can't run from her destiny. Neither can Khivar run from his. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Roswell. I'd buy it though, if they would actually sell it to me and if I had a lot of money...   
  
  


_"Vilandra" he said in a breathless voice, entering the room. She stood clothed in black, looking like both a vixen and an angel at the same time.___

_She turned swiftly at the sound of his voice. "Khivar."___

_"You're married. Do you think something as insignificant as a marriage certificate could keep us apart?"___

_"I don't love you."___

_"We are soulmates."___

_"That was a different life. A different girl. Not me."___

_"You don't remember, do you?"___

_She shook her head. "I can't forget."___

_"The heart doesn't forget. I could teach mine to not even think of you, but when I see you again, everything wakes up inside of me."___

_"Leave me alone."___

_"You can't leave me alone."_   


He awoke with a start, his breath uneven and raggedy, his heart race pounding.   


*** 

Kyle could barely stay awake in class. 

Liz nuged him. "Wake up!" 

"Huh? What?" 

"Class. Kyle must wake up. Sleeping bad. Cause Kyle to fail and repeat Senior year." 

"Oh. Yeah." 

"We have to write up an article about a film with a journalist in it. You wanna come over after work tonight and do it?" 

He shrugged. "Why not?" 

"What's with you today?" She said as he yawned. 

"I don't know. I really don't know." 

*** 

_"When will you accept your destiny?___

_"Destiny? I don't have a destiny."___

_"Everyone has a destiny. You just have to follow it."_   
_"And you are supposed to be my destiny?"___

_"I was before."___

_"That was then, this is now."___

_"Then is now. Now is then. Time knows no difference."_   
  


Isabel awoke suddenly, pulling herself from the comfort of Jesse's warm arms. The dreams. The dreams. They wouldn't stop coming, no matter how much she tried to run, no matter how hard she tried to escape. And the wedding. Khivar showed up there, and he danced with her. He was there, and then suddenly he was gone. And then Kyle was there, Kyle who had somehow managed to become her best friend over the last few months. 

Who was Khivar? An enemy of Max, of them? Her former lover, the cause for their downfall? A man that caused her blood to boil and awakened parts of her mind that never existed to her hormones before. 

Isabel had tried so hard to fight her alien side, to run away from it, and it didn't work. It never worked. There was no escape, no simple answer, no way to find release from the truth. She was an alien. And maybe sacrificing Grant, sacrificing Alex, maybe it wasn't enough. Who would be next? Jesse? Kyle? Max? Michael? Would her world implode until only Khivar remained? 

Could you escape destiny? 

She stumbled into the bathroom, the tile cold underneath her feet. 

She put down the toilet seat, sat down, and cried.   


*** 

Liz wrinkled her nose as Kyle poured Tabasco on the popcorn. 

"That's disgusting!" 

"Have you ever tasted it?" 

"NO! It's such alien-y food." 

He shrugged. "I like it." 

"Why?" 

"I don't know." he chuckled. "I like Tabasco in a bunch of things, unfortunately. Maybe it's acquired from living in the same house as Tess, or maybe I'm just insane." 

"Do you think that you were changed?" 

"Changed?" 

"By Max. When he saved you." 

"I used to think that. Last winter, I convinced myself that I was being transformed into an alien. I thought that I could make the television change stations, but that was just a dumb blonde with a remote."   
"Oh." 

"Try it!" He urged her, holding up a piece dripping with sauce to her mouth." 

"No!" she squealed as Kyle popped the kernel in her mouth. 

At first Liz gagged, but then her expression changed. "That's not half bad." 

"Told you so." 

*** 

Isabel pulled out the guestbook. It was quite unususal to bring the wedding guestbook on your honeymoon, but she picked it up on her way out of the church, and couldn't resist . She turned the pages of the white leather covered book. 

_Izzy- No matter where you go or what happens, I'll always love you. If I could have a sister, I'd pick you. Love, Michael.___

_Remember, throw the boquet to me. I need the karma. Congradulations and best wishes. Maria.___

_Congradulations on your wedding day, Baby Girl. You'll always be my little girl, Mrs. Ramirez.- DAD.___

_She smiled. The fact that her parents had actually made it to wedding amazed her. It had seemed like none of her family was behind her---but they had all stood tall and been there with her.___

_Best wishes on your life together. Treat Isabel like the princess that she is. Love, Kyle.___

Every girl needed a guy to be just a friend, someone to hang out with without troubling romantic feelings or entanglements. Maria had Max, Michael and Liz were polar opposites that bonded over faithfulness to Max, and Kyle was like her- an outsider in this world. 

"You okay, honey?" Jesse's voice sounded. 

"Yeah, I'm okay." She called. 

If only Jesse could be a part of her world.   


*** 

"So what are we looking for?" Max and Kyle were sitting at a table at the library. 

"Articles about Jesse. I'm going to copy them and make a scrapbook to give to Isabel. As a way of apologizing for my whole 'Jesse's an alien' thing." 

"Ah. Good plan." 

"He would have graduated in 1994." 

"From West Roswell?" 

"Yup. And if he was such a good student to get into Harvard, he'd have to be in the newspaper for scholarships, or something." 

Kyle grabbed a yearbook while Max plowed through a volume that contained a years worth of newspapers. 

"Max?" Kyle said in a worried voice. "Jesse isn't here." 

"What, no picture?" 

"No record of him at all." 

***   


"This is crazy!" Liz said, looking at the two concerned guys in her room. "People that don't exist don't get married." 

"And aliens don't kill their friends!" Kyle said, his hands on his hips. "Why are you picking now to become the skeptical Scully type?" 

"I …I, I liked Jesse. I think he's good for Isabel. Maybe the most logical explanation is the truth, for crying out loud!" 

"Think about it, Liz. We've all lived in Roswell for our whole lives. This Jesse person, we've never heard of him before. He's supposed to be this big Roswell hero, actually getting out and away to Harvard, but do you recall hearing about it? No. Because it didn't happen." 

"You tested his blood cells. He's human." 

"Oh, so Humans are just spontaneously created." Max sighed. "That's a laugh." 

"Max, this is some sort of crazy goose chase!" 

His face darkened. "I didn't say the same when you thought Alex was killed by an alien." 

Liz frowned. "You did, Max." 

"Whatever!" Max stormed out of Liz's bedroom and left, via the balcony. 

***   


_They danced.___

_She was made for his arms, and he was made to be in hers. It was sheer movement, born of a perfect match.___

_She looked into his eyes. They were blue, like an ocean.___

_She drowned in the ocean of his eyes.___

_She had before, and she would again._

*** 

Kyle walked through the campus, generally pissed off. 

Life sucked. It sucked big. 

He'd been a big jock, popular with everyone, universally loved. 

Not anymore. He worked all the time to pay the bills. A high school senior should not have to be the sole source of steady income. He shouldn't have to give up playing sports to tinker around with a bunch of stupid vehicles. Before he got this job, he'd never had to work. Dad's salary was good enough to support two people. But take that salary away and you get an overworked teenager. 

He didn't have a girlfriend; he hadn't had a date in forever. All the girls in his life were involved. He was in the dreaded area of friend-land, and he'd never escaped. 

And everyone had cell phones. 

He hated cell phones. 

This past winter, or early spring, he'd had a dream. He was talking with Buddha, and Buddha pulled out a cell phone and told Kyle to accept his destiny. 

Only aliens had destinies. Humans were different. 

In the dream, he'd turned into an alien. 

He was still human. 

Months later, the dream upset him. As did cell phones. Not to mention the stupidity of people talking on them. That was a whole other issue. Completely. 

*** 

"What are we looking for, Maxwell?" Michael sighed. "I hate breaking into school. I usually spend most of my time trying to get OUT of here." 

"Student records. If Jesse went here, his permanent file would still be here." 

"Speaking of permanent files, can we take mine while we're at it?" 

"Mission, Michael, mission." 

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." 

Max opened up the filing cabinet with his powers. 

"Spacely, Spiers, Rabe, Rodriquez." Max muttered. No Ramirez. Jesse isn't here! How could someone just appear out of thin air? And he's married to my sister! My sister! Who knows what sort of danger she's in!" 

"And off goes the Scooby gang." Michael muttered as the followed an enraged Max. 

*** 

"Is Khivar awakening?" Tess said, looking down into the large crystal globe that portrayed events happening on Earth. "It's crucial that the events happen in exact order." 

"Relax, My Queen." Nikolas handed her a mug of steaming beverage. "Things will happen as they ware meant to. It is destiny." 

"Khivar and Max must meet, and combine their power. If they don't, the ultimate evil will overtake us all. We had to make the clones think that they were enemies, to keep them away from the Warlord's suspicion." 

"They will save us." 

"I hated this mission. So much hurt, so much pain." 

"But necessary. Saving the world is certainly worth a few tears." 

"They were my friends. On my time on Earth, I spent more and more time embracing the human side…I forgot how to be alien at times…and Khivar has never known he was an alien." 

"It was carefully hidden." 

"It had to be. Even I had a difficult time figuring out who he was…"   


*** 

He rolled out of bed, ready and waiting for another exciting morning full of work, exhaustion, homework and alien trials. 

He did his push ups and headed towards the kitchen to get something to drink. 

His Dad was at the counter, staring out the kitchen window. His father turned as he entered the room. 

"Who are you? What are you doing in my house?" He yelled. 

"It's me!" He tried to say, but the voice that came out was not his own. 

Panicked, he ran to the bathroom. 

The face that stared back at him from the mirror was not his own.   
  



	2. The Truth

*** 

Liz heard a sharp knocking on her window. She was running late, and if she didn't move swiftly, she'd be late for school. Yet her curiosity got the best of her, and she went over to the window. 

Standing on the other side was a person that she'd never seen before. The person wasn't bad looking- in fact he was quite attractive. But the fact remained that he was a stranger. And over the last few years, she'd learned not to trust a stranger, and to definitely never, ever take candy from one. 

"Liz!" The stranger said. 

"How do you know my name?" Liz backed away from the window. She had to have something she could use as a weapon. Or she should. You think she would have learned by now to carry protection… 

"It's me, Liz. Kyle." 

She shook her head. "What is it about strangers coming to my window? Is there some kind of sign or classified ad I don't know about? You aren't Kyle." 

"Yes I am. And I knew you would be the only one to believe me." He whined. "Let me prove it to you?"   
"How?" 

"Ask me something that only I would know?" 

"What if you're some sort of alien that's trying to convince me that you're Kyle?" 

"I think I am alien. Or this is alien, Liz, I'm scared and I need your help. You said that we'd always be friends and we'd be there for each other. Right after Alex died." 

"Where did we have our first kiss?" 

"In the janitor's closet at school." 

"My birthday is…" 

"Uh….uh…I never knew that one, Liz. Plus anybody could find that one out." 

"We slept together last year." 

The stranger, Kyle, shook his head. "We pretended to. But we didn't. For goodness sake, we both had underwear on. But I made you laugh again…" 

"It is you." Liz said in a voice full of wonder. "Get inside here before somebody sees you." 

"That was kind of my plan." He grumbled as he climbed in the window. 

"How did this happen? Was it some sort of attack or something?" 

"I don't know how this happened!" He said, running his fingers through his now, lighter hair. "I went to sleep normal and I woke up a freak!" 

"Calm down. I'm going to go tell Mom that I'm sick and I want to stay home. And then I'll call the troops." 

*** 

"I got the box." Max said, climbing into Liz's window. "So what is this all about?" 

"Hi, Max." Kyle sat on Liz's bed, still in his changed state. 

"What the? Liz, would you like to explain why you have a stranger on your bed?" 

Kyle rolled his eyes. "Chill, Senior Presidente. It's me." 

Max's eyes grew wide. "What the? Kyle?" 

"What, where's Kyle?" Michael said, climbing in the window. "Owww….Maria, I was moving, I swear." 

Maria nudged Michael out of the way again and then climbed in the window. "Yeah right. And what's with the dude on the bed?" 

"It's me?" 

"And who would me be? I don't know you." Michael stated. 

"We bowl together!" 

"I don't bowl with anyone like you." 

Kyle buried his face in his hands. "For crying out loud! You do! It would be nice if people could recognize me. Some friends. Some life, being changed into some sort of freak." 

"But at least you're a good looking freak….whoever you are." Maria said, coming over and sitting beside him and rubbing his back. "For some reason, you seem familiar." 

Liz breezed into the bedroom. "You brought Tess' stuff? Good." 

Michael, Max, and Maria stared at Liz. "Would you care to explain what's going on?" 

"Through some kind of something, possibly alien, Kyle's body has changed. The guy on the bed is Kyle." 

Maria drew her hands away from his back. "And this is supposed to be some sort of crisis? He looks better then before." 

"MARIA!" Michael scowled. 

"Well, it's true!" She protested. 

Kyle sighed. "Gee thanks. Being turned into an alien freak- an unadvertised beauty secret." 

"We will get down to the bottom of this. We always do." Liz said. "And now it's time to research." She walked over to the box that Max had brought over. "Something in here has got to tell us something." 

"And if it doesn't?" Michael said, starting to paw through the box. 

"Then we get Kyle a job as a male fashion model." Maria chirped. 

"Or a porn star." Michael grumbled. 

"Really?" Kyle said, his face lighting up. "You think I could?" 

"NO!" Maria, Max, and Liz chirped. 

Liz picked up a globe, small and crystal like, see-through and shimmery. She gazed into it, and then it seemed to change into a jello like substance and then expanded. 

A flash of light shone through the room. 

The teenagers shut their eyes, the light too bright for their eyes to stand. 

When they opened their eyes, Tess was standing there, dressed in a resplendent white dress. 

"What…" Liz remarked 

"The…" Michael and Maria chorused in sync. 

"Hell…" Max and Kyle finished. 

"Do not be afraid." She said. 

"What, and I'm supposed to be jumping for joy about now?" Michael grumbled. 

"Where's my son?" Max growled. 

"Why did you come back?" Liz asked. "Was killing Alex not enough for you? Have you come back to do the rest of us in? One by one? What's your plan." 

"I've come to help you. I've come to help you realize your destiny." 

"Oh please." Maria groaned. 

"My son." Max growled again. "Where is he?" 

"Max…there was no child. It was all a mind warp. The sex, everything." 

"What? Why? Why would you do a thing like that? Why would you play with my mind, my memory, my emotions? Why?" 

"It was necessary, Max. It was necessary?" 

Max approached her, so that his face was right in front of hers. "It was necessary, to reveal the truth." 

"The truth? What exactly is truth, Tess? I didn't think that you grasped the concept of that word." 

Tess stepped away from him, and looked up at the ceiling for a moment, taking a deep breath. "The truth is that I'm not one of you." 

The room was filled with silence. 

"My name is Atavia. I'm the leader of the Rebellion on Antar. It has been my goal, my responsibility to get the Five, the heroes and saviors of our planet back to Antar, safely, so that they can help free us from the state of unbearable servitude that we are under." 

"From Khivar?" Michael said. "Because Isabel thinks that he's been after her, and now somebody's attacking Kyle. And he's one of our humans. And nobody gets away with messing with them." 

Tess shook her head. "Khivar has never been your enemy. And he isn't after Isabel, he's just awakening." 

"But…But….Isabel said that she betrayed us for Khivar. That he was our downfall." 

"Let me start at the beginning." Tess said, taking a deep breath and sitting on the bed next to Kyle. "Relax, Kyle." 

"You can see me?" 

"Antar had always been a peaceful planet, ruled for a millennia by a five arched monarchy. One monarch came from each of the five continents, and they ruled together peacefully and the planet prospered. Then an alien from a neighboring planet, Dukal, came and overthrew the monarchy. The Dukalians started to spread throughout the system, and they are present on every planet- even Earth. There is an ages old prophecy that the five monarchs could bind together and overthrow any invader or enemy. The last monarchs tried, and then Khivar and Ava were killed, and Ava got sick. So a plan was hatched, to reincarnate Rath, Ava, Khivar, Vilandra, and Zan in human bodies, where they could grow up safely, undetected by the Dukal forces." 

"How did they do that?" Michael muttered, talking more to himself than to anyone else. 

"Rath, Zan, and Vilandra were still alive. They gave up their lives on purpose to be put into hybrid bodies to support the cause. So scientists searched out and found appropriate human bodies to extract human material from. The bodies were prepared, and sent to Earth, where they would set and hatch when the bodies were able to survive outside the pod, or 1989." 

"What about Ava? And Khivar? And weren't you Ava? Wasn't that your dupe?" Liz asked, wringing her hands. 

"Ava was not my dupe- Ava was Zan's queen. I met up with the dupes before I came to Roswell, and I changed Ava's appearance to match my own human form. It was important for the plan that it worked." 

"What…what plan?" Kyle asked, looking deeply into her eyes. 

"Ava and Khivar were purposely separated from the other three. If all 5 were together when they were little, and aware of their connection, then the Dukal could come and pick them off one by one, before their powers were developed to the greatest potential. So they had to be kept close, yet separate from the group. Close enough for their watcher to watch them, but far enough away that they wouldn't draw attention?" 

"But wouldn't the powers be a dead giveaway? They give away an otherworldly vibe." Michael shrugged. 

"That's why Khivar and Ava would be different. Their powers would only be activated when they were touched by a catalyst- another member of the five. Otherwise the kids would look and act just like normal humans." 

"Except for the whole otherworldly destiny thing…" 

"Yeah, besides that." Tess said. "And the final gathering, the final catalyst had to be jealousy- emotions had to be stirred up. The humans would have to remember the way they felt before…remember the destiny and love that they had felt before." 

"And how does this relate to me?" Kyle groaned, shifting his legs around. "My legs are too long and I want to know what in the hell is happening to me!" 

Tess turned to him. 

"You are Khivar." 

Kyle stared at her blindly. He opened his mouth to speak, but no sound came out. "I'm human. I'm Kyle Valenti. I was born in Roswell General Hospital. My parents are human. I'm not alien." 

"Khivar and Ava were killed before they could have a new hybrid body. So their essences were transported to Earth and transplanted into human babies right after birth, in 1983, so that they would be the same age as the others. You were chosen Kyle, and your two personalities have knit themselves together to make you. This is your destiny." 

"You knew this all along. You knew who I was. You were supposed to be my friend. Why didn't you tell me?" 

"I was your friend." She answered, taking his hand in hers. "That's why I couldn't.   
  
  
  



End file.
